twilitised songs
by thunderstormtwilightnight
Summary: some songs that have been twilitised. co-written with ImSoBabyDoll
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! aka Sapphire here posting up my bffl's new story up! In truth we both wrote it so here it is!**

**Based in eclipse.**

**What I've done**

Jacob

Why did you leave

me alone

with no point to see

'Cause he hurt you bad

I was there for you

he went away

but now he's back

what we lost

I don't know what

to do with my life

now you're gone

I hope he makes

you happy

now you're gone

I'm standing here

in the rain

with no one to love

I want you back

right here in my arms

he went away

but now he's back

what we lost

I don't know what

to do with my life

now you're gone

I hope he makes

you happy

now you're gone

for what we lost

just come back here

I'll be your one true love

It's just begun

must stay strong

what we lost

stay strong

what we lost

**so love it? Hate it? Feel free to suggest songs to be twilitised! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sapphire here again! Another chapter is here!**

**Read bree tanner to understand more**

**Living on a prayer**

Diego and Bree

once upon a time

not so long ago

Bree

Diego used to be the best vamp

Victoria got involved

he's now just a pile of ash

oh nooo!

Diego

Bree Tanner used to be a shy girl

she'd hide behind Fred

knowing no one would get her there

oh yeah!

Both

She says we gotta

hold on to what we've got

it doesn't make a difference if we live it or not

Victoria's on the loose

she's out for Bella

avenging James

whoooooo she's half way there

whooooho she's lining on a human

let's get her

before she kills bella

whoooooho she's living on a human

**it's not the full song but it is the start so R&R us with your sugestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another one from Sapphire here!**

**Based after Breaking Dawn**

**the best of both worlds**

Cullen Girls

you get the fancy sports cars (ooh a ooh)

hottest styles

every show every colour

being vampires it can be kind of fun

it's really cool but no one ever discovers

in some ways you're just like everyone else

but in the sun you're a star

you get the best of both worlds

who needs to take it slow

when you can rock out the show

you get the best of both worlds

mix it altogether

and you know that

it's the best of both worlds

the best of both worlds (yeah)

You go al over the world (hey guys, yeah)

get to battle the voltari

drinking blood is a little weird

but schools cool cause nobody knows

yeah you get to be a small town girl

but big time when you hunt in the woods

**not the whole song but please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Sapphire here posting this up for Storm. Note: This whole song was written by storm. I just type it up. So any complaints go to her! Sorry bud! Just saying!**

**Naturally**

You wanna be the super one

But you have a heart that beats inside

You want a vampire life x2

You follow what you dream inside

Listen to Edward he has to decide

You want a vampire life x2

And you blow us all away

With how much you want this today

You are the human and I am the vampire

With the power to change your life

But I just can't cause Edward has to decide

If he wants you changed or not

You want a vampire life x2

Yeah yeah yeah

**R&R please!**

**Sapphire XXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Sapphire again! This was written by ME! So Enjoy and R&R! At the end of new moon then breaking dawn**

**Remember December**

**Bella/**_Edward/__Both_

**I feel separation coming on**

'**cause i know you're wanting to be moving on**

**It's starting to feel like bliss tonight**

**You pulled me me in avoided a fight**

**But i feel a sepsrstion coming on**

**Just prove that there is nothing left to try**

'**cause thetruth i'd rather we just both deny**

**You kiss me with those open eyes**

**It says not much**

**Big surprise to me**

**But you have something left to say**

_Don't surrender surrrender surrender_

_Please remember remember September_

_We were so in love back then_

_You're not listening _

_To what i say_

_Don't go that way_

_Remember remember Septmber_

_Please remember_

_Don't surrender_

_You said that you'd never change your mind_

'_cause when we're together_

_Fire melts the ice_

_Your heart is on over drive _

_Come with me let's run tonight_

_Don't let these memories get left behind_

**Won't surrender surrender surrender**

**I'll remember remember September**

**We were so in love back then**

**Now i'm listening**

**To what you say **

**won't go that way**

**Remember remember September**

**I'll remember**

**Won't surrender**

_**Breaking dawn**_

_Now we're standing here together_

_With a promise of forever_

_We can do this fight the preasure_

_We remembered september_

**I know this is really cheesy! But please R&R!**

**Sapphire XXX**


End file.
